


[Podfic] love like winter by sepiacigarettes

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: It’s been a lifetime of travelling across the universe, of burning in the heat of the desert, melting in the humidity of the tropics, being floored at the sight of the supernovas, slipping in the ice sludge of the city, and yet nothing could have prepared Keith for snow.Keith reflects on the weather of his memories.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] love like winter by sepiacigarettes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [love like winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130413) by [sepiacigarettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepiacigarettes/pseuds/sepiacigarettes). 



> Thank you to [sepiacigarettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepiacigarettes/pseuds/sepiacigarettes) for allowing me to record their fic. Please go check out their other work!
> 
> Thank you for listening!

[ ](https://imgur.com/tARpOBM)

  * [Listen on YouTube without Music](https://youtu.be/YEwZl4naumE)
  * [Listen on YouTube with Music](https://youtu.be/mi7y9sXKY4E)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 (with music) [22.2mb/0:20:41]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6b1byyujod7mhvk/love_like_winter_by_sepiacigarettes_read_by_taikodragon_with_music.mp3/file)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 (without music) [17.4mb/0:16:40]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ic2u60zbthdizuy/love_like_winter_by_sepiacigarettes_read_by_taikodragon_without_music.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming/Download - MP3 (with music) [22.2mb/0:20:41]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1PpMcIdlTztFTN9_2j1Ktt_f0gxJEXd2A)
  * [Google Drive Streaming/Download - MP3 (without music) [17.4mb/0:16:40]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Vh5BmUnekUh7BNnf8vaQcr84MJEDa6k3)
  * Streaming (with music): 

  * Streaming (without music): 




**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
